1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead for chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and a CVD apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a showerhead for chemical vapor deposition (CVD) improving a structure for spraying reaction gas, and a CVD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a chemical process in which reaction gas fed into a reaction chamber grows a thin film on the upper surface of a heated wafer through chemical reaction. This thin film growth method is relatively higher in the quality of a grown crystal, but slower in the growth rate of the crystal, compared with a liquid phase growth method. In order to overcome this drawback, a method of simultaneously growing several substrates in a growth cycle is widely used.
A typical CVD apparatus includes a reaction chamber having a predetermined volume of interior space, a susceptor installed in the interior space and mounting a wafer that is a target to be deposited, a heater installed adjacent to the susceptor and applying a predetermined quantity of heat, and a showerhead spraying reaction gas onto the wafer mounted on the susceptor.